The floor panel system comprises a floor panel element, a temperature sensor device, and a connector device. The floor panel element includes a panel structure for transmitting forces applied to the floor panel, e.g. by passengers, and a panel heater device for heating the floor panel element. The panel heater device may be formed, e.g., as a heater layer, and may preferably be integrated into the panel structure. The temperature sensor device is configured for detecting the temperature at the floor panel element, in particular at one or more specific locations of the panel heater device and/or of the panel structure. The connector device is connected to the floor panel element, preferably from the outset of the floor panel element. The connector device comprises a power link for providing or supporting an electric power connection between the panel heater device and an electric power supply. Further, the connector device comprises a data link for providing or supporting a data connection between the temperature sensor device and a control unit, wherein data may be transferred analog or digitally. Preferably, the control unit relates to the Ice Protection Control Unit (IPCU).
Such floor panel systems are known in the art and commonly used in passenger aircrafts. The known floor panel systems comprise a temperature sensor device which is located inside the floor panel element. The connector device comprises a connector case which is fixedly connected to the floor panel element, and which is connected to the temperature sensor device via internal sensor wiring as well as to the panel heater device via internal heater wiring. The connector device further comprises a power and data cable at its one end fixedly connected to the connector case and at its other end removably connected to the Ice Protection Control Unit. However, such floor panel systems have a rather complicated construction which does not allow that the floor panel element and the connector device can be separated from one another and used independently. When one of the floor panel element and the connector device has to be replaced, e.g. due to a defect or maintenance, the entire floor panel system has to be replaced.